remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Megastar
The Megastar is the Predacon starship and mobile command center. It is equipped with transwarp cells and also capable of moving underwater and underground; the versatile craft is constantly on the move to avoid detection by Autobots. The ship has a throne room for Megatron, living quarters for the crew, energon smelters, and special vats for converting other energy sources into energon. The ship's arsenal includes missiles and beam weapons, and it also has a shield that can reflect incoming beam weapons back at attackers. With this technology, the huge vessel is able to defeat even the hitherto-undefeated Omega Prime. The Megastar's most obvious physical characteristics are its two huge, humanoid arms, one of which ends in a five-fingered fist, the other in a two-pronged claw. Fiction 2001 Robots in Disguise cartoon The Megastar burned up most of its energy reaching Earth, and consequently the Predacons were forced to try to raid human energy sources while keeping the base on the move to avoid detection. While it was parked on the sea floor, the Predacons gathered up a large amount of torch-sized batteries which Megatron announced were useless. They stole the Plutonium Energy Generator and brought it back to the Megastar, only to find they'd been duped by the Autobots. They parked the Megastar on the undersea Black Pyramid, which they hoped to tap for energy, but had to abandon the site when the Autobots found them. Doctor Onishi was held prisoner aboard the ship while the Predacons tried to extract information from him. The ship's computers decoded one of the doctor's floppy disks, sending the Predacons on another wild goose chase. Megatron could control his Mega-Laser Cannon from the ship, but was forced to steer away from the area when the Spy Changers destroyed the cannon, for fear the power they wielded could cause the ship to crash. The Megastar's instruments picked up Dorie Dutton's news story about the Cave of the Dragon, inadvertently leading the Predacons to another dead end. They used the Megastar for transport around the United States of America after stealing some protoforms which they reformatted into Decepticons. Megatron subsequently monitored the Decepticons' work from the Megastar bridge as they tried unsuccessfully to destroy Sherman Dam. Having shot Movor into space, the Decepticons communicated with him using the ship's computer. The Megastar computers were evidently also hooked in to the Internet, as Sky-Byte used them to discover he was a jellyfish via an online fish test. They parked the ship on Easter Island once and also in the Arctic. Their interrogation of Doctor Onishi finally saw paydirt in the form of the location of Fortress Maximus, but soon after, while the ship was parked near the pyramids, Sky-Byte removed Onishi from the ship as part of a plan and accidentally handed him back to the Autobots. The ship was parked near some old ruins when Megatron decided to lead his forces in trying to obtain the Orb of Sigma. Megatron's disappearance resulted in Scourge taking command of the Megastar, briefly. After Megatron returned as Galvatron, he hid the ship in a deep sea trench while they tried to take control of Fortress Maximus. They used the ship's computer to review their past defeats in the hopes of learning something. An attempt to kidnap Koji Onishi instead resulted in Koji's friend Karl being taken aboard the Megastar. During a heated battle, Galvatron expanded until he was able to graft his hand mode onto one of the Megastar's arms. Thus augmented, the ship was able to brawl Fortress Maximus into an apparent stalemate. However, Maximus's tremendous firepower was apparently enough to destroy the Megastar, and it was last seen bursting into flames and crashing and sinking beneath a lake. Ultra Magnus...to the Rescue? Megatron, Scourge, and Sky-Byte were in the nondescript "Decepticon base" when Megatron ordered his two subordinates to go steal a nuclear generator. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Megastar makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. Notes *Whenever it appears in an episode, the Megastar is always in a completely different location than its last appearance. The second episode of Robots in Disguise establishes that the ship requires stolen/converted energy in order to move. This implies that (despite all appearances to the contrary) the Predacons actually manage to steal a considerable amount of energy during their stint on Earth, albeit while off-screen. *The Megastar has no name in the Japanese Car Robots cartoon until Transformers: Universe, which only refers to it as "the Predacons' mobile base". Category:Predacon starships